marriotfandomcom-20200213-history
Payphone
Payphone Payphone is a song performed by Joanna. After her parents forced her to not hang out or even date Zoey she storms out the house and she sits in her swings and she sings her feelings out and runs away to Zoey's house. Lyrics I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two? Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember The people we used to be... It's even harder to picture, That you're not here next to me. You say it's too late to make it, But is it too late to try? And in our time that you wasted All of our bridges burned down I've wasted my nights, You turned out the lights Now I'm paralyzed. Still stuck in that time When we called it love But even the sun sets in paradise I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two? If "Happy Ever After" did exist, I would still be holding you like this Explicit: All those fairy tales are full of shit Clean: All those fairy tales are full of it. Explicit: One more fucking love song, I'll be sick. Clean: One more stupid love song, I'll be sick Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow 'Cause you forgot yesterday. I gave you my love to borrow, But you just gave it away. You can't expect me to be fine, I don't expect you to care I know I've said it before But all of our bridges burned down. I've wasted my nights, You turned out the lights Now I'm paralyzed. Still stuck in that time When we called it love But even the sun sets in paradise. I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two? If "Happy Ever After" did exist, I would still be holding you like this Explicit: All those fairy tales are full of shit Clean: All those fairy tales are full of it. Explicit: One more fucking love song, I'll be sick. Clean: One more stupid love song, I'll be sick Now I'm at a payphone radio version verse: Yeah, yeah, now baby don't hang up, So I can tell you what you need to know, Baby I'm begging you just please don't go, So I can tell you what you need to know version verse (Wiz Khalifa): Man, fuck that shit I'll be out spending all this money While you're sitting round wondering Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing, Made it from the bottom Now when you see me I'm stunning, And all of my cars start with a push of a button Telling me the chances I blew up Or whatever you call it, Switch the number to my phone So you never could call it, Don't need my name on my shirt, You can tell it I'm ballin. Swish, what a shame could have got picked Had a really good game but you missed your last shot So you talk about who you see at the top Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for. Phantom pulled up valet open doors Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take That little piece of shit with you. I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two? If "Happy Ever After" did exist, I would still be holding you like this Explicit: All those fairy tales are full of shit Clean: All those fairy tales are full of it. Explicit: One more fucking love song, I'll be sick. Clean: One more stupid love song, I'll be sick Now I'm at a payphone... Video Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs